


Projects With the Devil

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abby Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bi Abigael, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Mel, Mel has gay panic, OverWitch - Freeform, School Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Mel Vera is a hard working high school junior dedicated to her studies and getting accepted into her dream school, Harvard. However, when her history teacher assigns her a class project to work on with irritating foreign exchange student, Abigael Jameson-Caine, Mel immediately knows she's in for the worst two weeks of her life. Will Mel's hate for Abigael only deepen or will she realize Abigael is a lot different than what everyone believes?
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm currently watching Charmed and I totally love the Abby/Mel ship! This fandom can always use more content so I decided to try my hand at this ship. I hope you enjoy this story and please leave comments, I always appreciate receiving feedback and reading what you all have to say!

As Mel listened to the droning sounds of her History teacher lecturing on the 2008 economic crisis, she tried her hardest to pay attention and take notes. Emphasis on tried. The teacher’s voice was so monotone and the room just cold enough to make even Mel, the most dedicated student in the class, sleepy. She had to continuously snap the rubber band on her wrist every minute just to keep her focus on the lecture.

After all, Mel couldn’t afford to slip, to get anything other than an A+ in AP History. Junior year was one of the most crucial when it came to a person’s future and Mel knew it would take a lot of hard work if she wanted to be accepted into Harvard in the following Fall season. She would do anything to get accepted into her dream school, even if it meant sitting through boring AP History and listening to her robotic teacher state useless facts.

Mel looked around the room and frowned deeply as she saw the state of her classmates. Half of them were asleep and the other half was either doodling, staring off into space, or passing notes to each other. Honestly, Mel was worried for the future of America if her classmates were the newest generation of adults.

As she turned her head to the right, Mel immediately scowled. There sat Abigael Jameson-Caine in the last row. She looked straight out of a sexist graphic novel, dressed in extremely tight black pants and a leather jacket as she sat filing her red nails carelessly. Mel didn’t know much about Abigael aside from she was a foreign exchange student that had arrived last semester, was very slutty, and was a british, sarcastic, slacker that probably hadn’t worked a day in her life. She was also annoyingly perfect with her high cheekbones, silky dark hair, and perfectly skinny figure. To say the least, Mel hated her guts. Just a small quirk of the girl’s red lips sent Mel’s stomach into a twist.

It was definitely hate.

Mel snapped out of her daze and turned back to the teacher, which was fortunate as he was now passing around a stack of papers. When Mel gazed at the one on her desk, she inwardly groaned, already dreading the upcoming weeks.

“Ok, everyone. We will be doing a class project over the next two weeks. You will be paired up in groups of two and will give a presentation on a social or political movement from what we’ve learned as of now.” The teacher, Mr. Martinez, spoke in his monotone voice.

There were audible groans from all around the room at the idea of actual hard work. The part Mel was dreading was working with one of her classmates, already knowing she was going to be doing most to all of the work while they played on their phone or ate chips next to her.

“I’ve already split you up into pairs. This will be an at-home project so once I tell you who you will be working with, you can consult with them on when to work on the project outside of class.”

Immediately Mr. Martinez started listing pairs of students, some met with groans and others met with cheers of excitement. Mel knew that no matter who she got paired with this project would probably be a terrible experience. 

However, when Mr. Martinez opened his mouth and said “Abigael Jameson-Caine and Melanie Vera,” it was like the floor was ripped right out from under her. Abigael???? What were the odds that she would be paired with Abigael of all people? Mel’s stomach immediately felt queasy and she had to stop herself from screaming in frustration. The only thing worse than doing all the work for one of her useless classmates was doing all the work while Abigael sat there and spouted sarcastic, rude comments at her.

After the class was dismissed, Mel shouldered her heavy backpack and walked over to Abigael. She schooled a neutral expression on her face as she found herself a foot away from the girl. Abigael sat before her, zipping closed her black backpack with as much attitude as a person could put into the action. 

Mel stood there for approximately thirty seconds before Abigael looked up. Her hazel eyes were bright and her red lips were quirked into one of her signature irritating smirks as she stared at Mel, rising to her full height which was about half a foot taller than Mel. She inwardly cursed her short height, hoping her serious expression made up for her non intimidating stature.

“Hello, Mel. I see we’ll be around each other quite a lot for the next few weeks.” Mel couldn’t help the shiver that went down her spine at the sound of Abigael’s british accent, too smooth and sultry for such a simple sentence.

“Listen, I need to get to my next class, but can I have your number so we can set up times to work on the project?” Mel had no time for funny business, she just wanted to get this interaction over with. However, this only prompted an even wider smirk and tut-tut sound from Abigael.

“In a hurry, aren’t we?” The taller girl narrowed her eyes as she swung her backpack onto her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll get enough time later on to do everything we want.”

With a wink, Abigael handed Mel an already-prepared sticky note with a phone number listed in long, slanted writing. Before Mel could even say thank you or scowl at Abigael’s sultry tone, the girl had already pushed past Mel and was exiting the class, hips swaying.

  
  
  


Mel couldn’t help the scowl that had taken permanent residence on her face since her conversation with Abigael, if you could even call it a conversation. Now, Mel was eating dinner with her mom and three sisters, Macy who was currently a senior and Maggie who was a freshman. However, as they all ate and talked merrily, Mel only became more frustrated that none of them seemed to notice her inner turmoil.

“Mel, how was your day?” Her mom suddenly asked, noticing her daughter’s strangely quiet attitude and the way she was huffing almost every five seconds. 

Mel simply put down her fork harshly as she opened her mouth to speak. “Thank you for asking. It was terrible.” Mel glared as she spoke, as if projecting her anger for the universe onto her mom. “Mr. Martinez is making us do group projects in pairs and I got paired with Abigael Jameson-Caine who might possibly be the literal devil.”

Maggie quirked an eyebrow at her sister and let out a slight giggle at her dramatics. “And what makes you say that? I’ve never even seen you talk to her.”

Mel shot Maggie a glare and crossed her arms stubbornly. “I don’t need to talk to her to know she’s a demon. She walks around everywhere and thinks she’s so much better than all of us with her snooty british accent and smirk and constant sarcastic comments. This will literally be the worst few weeks for me.” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never talked to her but I always see her hanging out with that other exchange student, Harry.” Macy blushed slightly at Harry’s name, terrible at hiding her slight crush on the british nerd. “She seems ok, if just a bit distant and…” Mel knew that Macy was about to comment on her promiscuous attitude and clothes but thought better of it in the presence of their mom.

Speaking of their mom, Marisol only rolled her eyes at her daughters’ dramatics and piped in with her own opinion. “Well, sweetie, if you haven’t even talked to this girl before, you shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions. Especially negative conclusions. Positive side: maybe Abigael will be different than you think and you’ll make a new friend. Negative side: you still hate her and never talk to her again after this project. Either way, you should stay open-minded and just focus on the project.”

Mel seriously doubted her and Abigael would become friends during this project but all she did in response was take an angry bite of her mashed potatoes and shrugged.

After dinner, Mel retreated into her room to study for her upcoming AP Bio test. However, in the middle of reading the first paragraph of the newest chapter, the brightly colored post-it note caught Mel’s attention from her backpack. Deciding to get the dreaded text over with, Mel quickly put the new number into her phone and sent a quick text.

_ Mel: Hey, this is Mel from AP History. Are you free tmw after school to work on the project? We can do it at my place. _

She quickly turned back to reading the textbook but not even a minute later, Mel’s phone was buzzing with an incoming text. 

_ Abigael: You do realize you’re the only Mel I know, right? No need for the formal title. _

_ Abigael: And yes, I’m free. Looking forward to doing it at your place ;) _

Mel immediately glared at the small winky face next to Abigael’s text and just knew that the next day would be extremely difficult.

It seemed like the next afternoon came faster than was possible because soon Mel found herself heading towards her front door as the sound of the dreaded doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Macy and Maggie were currently in their rooms and her mom was in the kitchen, who Mel had told to please not embarrass her in front of the devil. With a nervous sigh-wait why was Mel nervous? Why did her palms feel sweaty and her stomach feel like she was on a rollercoaster? She didn’t have time to think over these nervous feelings as she opened the front door and came face-to-face with Abigael.

Abigael looked like her usual self in her black turtleneck and dark pants, if anything a little more reserved than usual. Mel silently appreciated that she hadn’t shown up in her too-short leather skirt and shirt that literally said “Devil” in big red letters. 

“Hello, Mel, are you going to invite me in anytime soon or are you just going to check me out?” Abigael said, one perfect eyebrow quirking up. “I don’t mind either way.” 

Mel barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she stepped to the side to let Abigael through. The taller girl simply glided in as if she owned the place, her heeled boots making rhythmic clicking sounds against the floors. 

As if the sound of Abigael’s footsteps was a call, Marisol immediately entered the foyer, face lighting up at the idea of a guest. Before Abigael could even acknowledge the woman’s presence, Marisol was giving the her a big hug.

“Hi, I’m Mel’s mom, you can call me Marisol.” Mel wanted the ground to swallow her up as she glimpsed Abigael’s strangely stiff and awkward disposition as Marisol spoke to her with a big smile. “It’s very nice to meet you, Abigael, and please let me or Mel know if you need anything.”

Mel winced, expecting Abigael to growl or even snap her mom’s neck for getting too close; however, all the girl did was awkwardly smile and shuffle her feet where she stood.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Avoiding eye contact with Marisol, Abigael turned to Mel with a stiff expression that left a strange feeling in Mel’s stomach. “Where are we working?”

As if sensing the tension, Marisol left the room with a quick “have fun” and Mel was able to release a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “We can work in my room, so we’re not interrupted.”

As they climbed the stairs together, Mel leading the way, she was grateful for Abigael’s sudden awkwardness and lack of response. However, it seemed that she thought too soon since just as they reached the top step, Abigael leaned in close to Mel and with her usual smirk, said, “We would hate to be interrupted, now wouldn’t we.” And just like that, her usual swagger was back, leaving a growling Mel behind.

Ten minutes later, the two girls were situated in Mel’s room sitting across from each other on the floor. Mel was flipping through her notes while Abigael stared around the room as if taking in everything. 

“What if we talk about the 1920’s movement to allow women to vote?” Mel had been listing different topics for the last three minutes (she was counting), each of which Abigael just scrunched her nose to as a no. This time, the taller girl just tilted her head in thought.

“Of course you would suggest that.” Abigael spoke, but not in her usual menacing tone.

Mel narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her that seemed right at home on her rug. “What does that mean?” Mel’s tone was accusing and serious, to which Abigael just laughed at.

“I didn’t mean that as an insult. Just that you’re very into feminism and I know you paid extra attention in that lesson.” Abigael’s tone was smooth and nonchalant as she said it, the british accent just the cherry on top. However, her words sent Mel in a downwards spiral. Had Abigael been watching her or something? How did she know Mel was a huge feminist and loved that lesson? 

Mel could only respond with, “You say it like you’re not a feminist.”

Abigael rolled her hazel eyes and shrugged. “I believe women shouldn’t be objectified and should be treated equally in every way. But how can I call myself a feminist when the biggest feminists in our school all call me a slut?”

Her words felt like a knife to Mel’s chest. Yeah, Mel had never called Abigael a slut to her face but she’d thought it many times and she knew many other girls that didn’t have the decency to keep their thoughts silent. She couldn’t help but feel slightly regretful for her perspective on the girl, even if she was irritating and lazy.

Before Mel could get out another word or an apology, Abigael just shrugged and spoke. “Don’t worry, I’ve been called worse. Anyway, what about we do the Stonewall riots?” Abigael’s words had the opposite effect on Mel, her now worrying much more. Why was Abigael so closed off and distant? What had she been called before that made her like this? But Mel pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, knowing she wasn’t close enough to the girl to get actual answers, and was happily surprised by Abigael’s suggested topic.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good topic. I guess we should start researching?” Abigael seemed happy that their previous conversation was discarded as she sat up straighter and let a smile flit across her face. Not a smirk, not a menacing grin. A normal, happy, gentle smile. 

Mel couldn’t help but smile back as she flipped through her notes and opened her laptop. Maybe this project wouldn’t be so bad, after all. As long as Abigael didn’t become a pain in her ass, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Abby continue to work on the project together, unknowingly getting closer and closer by the day. As they become closer, truths come out and begin to see each other in a new light. Sorry I feel like this is a shitty summary.
> 
> Slight TW for emotional abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and as promised here is the second one :) It's slightly longer than I anticipated, around 3,500 words, so hopefully you enjoy it! Again, please leave comments, I always enjoy reading what you guys have to say!

Over the next week, Abby and Mel fell into a comfortable rhythm around each other. Well, as comfortable as one could get with Abigael Jameson-Caine. Mel still didn’t know anything very personal about the girl besides that she was from Sussex, made friends with the only other foreign exchange student Harry, and thought Mel’s room was cool but too bright of a color. Also, she loved to swear, but who didn’t see that coming. 

Mel kept her guard up around Abby at all times but still found herself looking at the girl curiously when she smiled or said something funny or gave Mel a compliment, even if it was a backhanded one like “you’re dressed strangely nice today, Mel” or “your hair looks better than normal.” Although Mel just thought that was Abby’s weird way of complimenting people. Abby had even begun to sit next to Mel during class, surprising the shorter girl the first time she had plopped in the seat next to her with a smile and a shrug. Even more surprising was that Abby had kept doing it each day after that, even looking like she had begun making an effort to pay attention to the lessons.

By the time they had met four times, they had finished half of their project. Abby had surprised Mel when she’d shown up to their second meeting with a large packet of research and notes she’d already done, eager to start the project. Mel immediately felt that maybe she had misjudged the girl before, that she shouldn’t have looked down on the group project before they even started.

During their fourth meeting, the girls both sat on Mel’s bed, comfortable enough to lounge around without judgement. Abby was quickly writing notes in their combined large binder while Mel read different facts to her from her laptop. However, after an hour’s work, Abby slammed the binder closed and fell back on the bed dramatically.

“God, I need a break. My brain feels like someone’s hitting it with a hammer.” Mel laughed at the girl’s dramatics that matched her own, trying to stop her eyes from looking at the strip of pale skin exposed beneath her crop top.

_ Get it together, Mel,  _ she thought to herself. 

Yes, they had become more comfortable around each other. That also meant Abby began showing up at her house in crop tops and tank tops which led to Mel’s brain short-circuiting many times. Abby had been beautiful before but Mel had always despised her. Now...Mel couldn’t help but realize just how beautiful and cool the taller girl really was. 

_ Useless lesbian,  _ Mel always cursed herself when she found herself checking Abby out or blushing at the girl’s usually sexual comments. 

Abby turned to look at Mel, her dark hair draped around her head in curls and hazel eyes bright with mischief. “You want to take a break? I’m starving.” 

Mel could only smile weakly and nod, really trying to not let her eyes wander. However, staring at Abby’s face was a whole other problem, with her smirking red lips, perfect skin, button nose, and piercing eyes. 

Jesus, Mel needed to control her inner gay.

Five minutes later they found themselves sitting on the kitchen counters and eating from a bowl of fruit salad Marisol had made that morning. The conversation was light, teasing, like usual. Neither girl had ever talked about something serious or personal, although Mel was curious to hear about Abby’s life.

“You’re friends with Harry, right?” Mel found herself asking, trying not to sound too curious. Abby just smiled as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

“Best friends,” she said around the strawberry, still as posh as ever. “Coming to a whole other country is difficult, so the two of us kind of bonded over that. Plus we live with the same American family.”

“What are they like?”

Abby just shrugged, licking her fingers clean. Mel felt herself start to blush as she watched the action, kicking herself for having her head in the gutter once again around Abby. “They’re nice, I guess. Boring. One of them is an accountant and the other is a nurse, and they like to have casseroles for dinner and watch sitcoms and do boring stuff together like puzzles. But...it’s a good change.”

Abby didn’t elaborate on what she meant by good change so Mel tried to push for more information, in typical Mel fashion.

“What about your family in Sussex?”

Mel saw Abby immediately tense up, the way her shoulders stiffened, back straightened, and face became clouded with too many emotions to distinguish. “What else can I say besides I’m here and they’re in Sussex?” Abby tried to sound nonchalant but her words came off as strained and forced. “Harry has a crush on Macy, you know.”

And like that, Abby steered the conversation away. Mel inwardly swore for bringing up the girl’s family, seeing the obvious distress she had been in, and made a note to not bring up her background again. She was still Abby after all, a girl that could cut Mel up with just a few words.

“Really?” Mel raised her eyebrows, remembering the blush on Macy’s face everytime Harry passed them in the hall. “I’m pretty sure she likes him, too. Something about fancy british people speaks to her heart.”

Mel had meant it as a joke but Abby immediately turned her body to face her, an eyebrow already raising in a suggestive look. “And you? Do fancy british people speak to your heart as well?” Abby suddenly seemed much closer than before. Mel could see her chest rising and falling with each breath, see the specks of gold and green in her eyes, the soft flutter of her dark eyelashes as her eyes bored into Mel’s own brown ones. 

Mel visibly gulped as her mind raced with possibilities. What was she supposed to do? Was Abby flirting with in her usual way or in a way that actually meant something? Was it all in Mel’s head or was Abby leaning in closer?

_ Ugh, why is Abby so confusing,  _ Mel inwardly shouted.

Abby seemed to be leaning in closer, her eyes still on Mel and a smile painted on her red lips that looked so soft and-

Suddenly, the front door opened and slammed shut, the loud voices of her mom and sisters breaking whatever had been happening between the two of them. Within a millisecond, Abby was back to her original position, popping a grape into her mouth and smiling innocently as Marisol, Maggie, and Macy walked in. 

Mel was trying to survive the heart attack she had just suffered from and control the way her face felt too warm and too lightheaded to be normal.

“Hello, Ms. Vera.” Abigael said brightly, having become more accustomed to Mel’s mom after the first awkward encounter.

Marisol set down a few shopping bags on the counter and offered a warm smile. “Hi, Abby. How is the project going?” 

Mel felt like she had her breathing and body temperature under control finally so she decided to join the conversation, not wanting to leave Abby alone to hold a conversation with her mom. Who knew what would come out of the British girl’s mouth. “It’s going great.” Mel started, smiling as Abby turned to her with a wink. “We’re almost finished with the research, we just need the powerpoint. We were just taking a break cause Abby was complaining that her brain was going to explode.”

“I did not say that, Mel Vera!” Abby stated loudly, but her posh accent held more teasing than actual anger. Abby bumped her shoulder into Mel’s as if in revenge. “I simply thought we deserved a break after all our hard work.” 

Mel caught herself staring at Abby a little too much as she spoke, watching how her almost golden eyes were alight with glee and her perfectly plucked eyebrows moved with each expression. When Mel realized what she was doing, she quickly snapped herself out of it and looked towards Marisol who was smiling at the two of them in amusement. 

Behind their mother, Mel could see Maggie watching her with a knowing look. As a response, Mel simply sent Maggie a glare and her younger sister darted out of the room with a barely held-back grin. Maggie had definitely caught where Mel’s gaze had been and would probably hold this over her forever.

“You two have definitely been working hard. Mel, remind me to get you two some ice cream or something for your next hang out.” Marisol said proudly. Mel wanted to correct her mom and say these were meetings, not hang outs, but...Mel wasn’t really sure anymore. Yeah they did work whenever Abby came over, but it felt like more than that, more than just school work and seriousness.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mel could see Abby’s hesitant face. “You really don’t need to get us anything, Ms. Vera.” 

Marisol just crossed her arms stubbornly and stared at the hesitant girl. “Honey, you two deserve a treat after all the work you’ve been doing. And didn’t I tell you to call me Marisol?” 

A strange emotion flitted across Abby’s face at Marisol’s words, but it was gone too fast for Mel to really analyze. Still, something tugged at the pit of her stomach as it did everytime Abby did something that caused concern.

Abby quickly cleared her throat and looked away from Marisol, her eyes dropping back onto Mel who had already been staring at her. Mel blushed slightly from being caught staring but Abby didn’t seem to have even noticed. 

“Ready to get back to work?” Mel had barely nodded in response before Abby was slipping off the counter and heading out of the kitchen with a warm nod of her head to her mom. Mel simply followed the taller girl out of the room, leaving the fruit out for Macy who had been eyeing the bowl throughout the whole conversation.

  
  
  


That night, Mel laid wide awake in her bed. No matter how tired she was, she found herself unable to fall asleep. Too many thoughts were running through her head, each one about Abigael Jameson-Caine. 

_ Her eyes are so pretty. So is her hair but I think it looks best when she just ties it in a messy ponytail. Abby- _

Mel groaned frustratedly as the thoughts kept revolving around her brain. She just wanted to sleep and to not constantly think about Abby. She wanted to stop herself from analyzing once again the moment that had happened between the two of them earlier that day.

Abby had flirted with Mel, once again, but had it meant something? Abby was always flirting, but Mel didn’t know if it meant something different between the two of them. But then Abby had leaned in and she had looked so vulnerable and open at that moment, no smirk or flirty eyes in sight. Those were the moments that confused Mel the most. Those moments where Abby let a genuine smile on her face, when she laughed so hard at something Mel said she would snort, or even when she would crinkle her button nose adorably in disgust at something.

Ugh, Mel truly didn’t know how just within a week she had gone from hating the girl’s guts and being irritated by that famous smirk to thinking about how pretty her eyes were and how her heart fluttered each time that smirk graced the girl’s features. Mel turned over in bed and groaned. 

_ Oh no,  _ Mel thought,  _ I think I have a crush on Abby. _

  
  
  


It was two days later when Mel heard the familiar bell at her front door again, already walking to open it. Mel tried to control the harsh fluttering in her stomach as soon as she opened the door and saw Abby waiting for her, a beautiful smirk already on her face. 

“Hello again, Mel.” Abby walked right past her and into the Vera house with ease, used to the house by now. Mel barely held back a laugh at how Abby immediately made for the stairs, taking the chance to stare at Abby’s outfit of the day which consisted of high waisted shorts, plaid shirt with a tank top, and a studded choker. A blush rose to her cheeks as Abby turned to look at Mel incredulously.

“Are you just going to stand by the door all afternoon or are you going to come upstairs with me?” Mel snapped out of her trance at the posh accent and hurried towards Abby with a deep blush. Thankfully, Abby either didn’t notice Mel’s obvious crush or she chose not to bring it up.

Thirty minutes into their research, Abby was looking carefully through the powerpoint app on Mel’s laptop for a suitable color scheme. Mel was watching Abby over her shoulder, raising her eyebrows at the girl’s focused determination.

“Someone’s indecisive today.” Mel commented lightly, glad to be the one doing the teasing this time. Abby just shot her a scowl as she once again said no to another color scheme. 

“Excuse me for wanting our powerpoint to be perfect,” Abby started, hazel eyes still focused on the laptop screen. “Color scheme is everything. People will either completely dismiss us or decide to pay attention depending just on what the first slide looks like.”

Mel just shrugged behind her, understanding Abby’s point but getting frustrated with the amount of time they were putting into something as simple as a color. “Didn’t know you were such a perfectionist.”

Abby sent her a wink as she said, “I’m full of surprises, aren’t I?”

Before Mel could reply, there was a knock at the door, grabbing both girls’ attention. A second later, Mel saw her mom open the door and walk in, ice cream and spoons in her hands just as she had promised a few days ago. “Here, girls, ice cream as I said.” Marisol smiled as she set the ice cream down on the bed in between Abby and Mel, the former who was currently staring at Marisol wide eyed with surprise. “Please, though, don’t eat all of this or you’ll get stomach aches. You can save some for next time and-”

“Mom…” Mel groaned, although not out of anger but more in embarrassment. She really didn’t need her mom to comment on her stomach issues in front of the girl she was currently crushing on. Abby still looked shocked where she sat, as if she expected Marisol to take the ice cream away at any given moment. 

Mel’s mom raised her hands in defense, laughing as she backed away. “Ok, ok, I’ll let you girls work.” 

Abby snapped out of her stupor and immediately sent Marisol a megawatt smile Mel was sure was brighter than even the sun. “Thank you, Marisol.” Marisol sent the girl a motherly smile before exiting the room, Abby watching her go.

Before Mel could even pick up a spoon or question Abby’s surprised face, Abby turned to her with bright eyes and said, “You’re so lucky to have a mom like her.”

Mel stared at Abby in surprise, taking in her wide hazel eyes and innocent expression. This was a whole new side of Abby she hadn’t seen before. A more vulnerable side. Mel just cleared her throat. “Umm yeah, my mom is really great. She’s always been there for the three of us, really supportive.” Mel spoke as she opened the ice cream carton, already digging her own spoon in.

Abby followed her lead and grabbed her own spoon. “What about your dad?” 

Mel’s spoon froze for a second, something Abby obviously noticed, but she quickly got over it. “My dad,” Mel started, trying to control her voice and breathing as she remembered the man and all of his mistakes. The missed recitals, missed holidays, lame excuses for not seeing any of them. “...Ray, he, ummm, he left us when I was seven. For the first couple years or so he would drop by on birthdays or holidays. But after awhile he just stopped showing up, making excuses every time he disappointed us. Maggie felt it the hardest since she was only five when he left...but our mom has always been here and she’s tried her best to make up for Ray’s problems and mistakes.”

Mel felt overwhelmed just by talking about Ray, those memories and feelings resurfacing all of a sudden. She thought she had healed those wounds, healed from all of Ray’s damages to her childhood, but right now she still felt like the same little girl waiting for her dad to show up to her birthday party not knowing he never would.

However, just as Mel was disappearing into her thoughts, she felt a finger under her chin lift her head. Mel looked up to see Abby staring at her with an emotion she couldn’t place, her hazel eyes holding a warmth she didn’t know Abby could express. “Hey, I get it, it’s ok. Dad’s can be pieces of shit.”

Mel chuckled at Abby’s words, their effect resonating in her heart. How did she even do that? All Abby did was place a finger under her chin and stare into her eyes and suddenly the weight was lifted off Mel’s shoulders. With a shaky smile, Mel replied curiously, “Now that I’ve told you my deep dark troubles, what about you? What’s your family like back in Sussex?”

Now it was Abby’s turn to go quiet, her face instantly losing all emotion and whole body tensing up. Mel immediately regretted pushing Abby for answers. Why did she believe just because she opened up Abby would also and-

“I have my mother and father and two half brothers.” Abby started, grabbing all of Mel’s attention once again. She couldn’t help but notice Abby’s distant tone. “I don’t even know where to start with them. My half-brothers hate me because I’m different and for some random reason I’ve never particularly known. Especially Parker, he’s always had something against me.”

Mel furrowed her eyebrows as Abby continued, the hazel eyes trained perfectly on her brown ones. “My father had an affair with my mother which created me and they ended up getting married when I was about thirteen. My father and mother both hate me, mostly because I’m a girl and they’re sexist arseholes. I come from a wealthy family that owns a huge company and yet I have been written out of the will and will probably be completely disowned as soon as I turn 18.”

Now Mel was very angry, evident by the flames in her eyes. “Oh my god, Abby, that’s terrible! How come you never told me?” 

Abby just shrugged in response. “I don’t know. I just didn’t want you to pity me. Pity the fact that even though my parents already hated me because I was born without a cock, they hated me even more when they found out I was bisexual. How my mother called me defective and disgusting and my father said much worse. Honestly, this whole exchange program has probably been the greatest thing to happen to me because I’m a whole sea away from the family from Hell.”

And that was Mel’s breaking point. The tip of the iceberg.

“What the fuck!” She yelled, startling Abby whose eyes were wide and her jaw dropped open. “How can your own family treat you like that? Like there’s something wrong with you? Abby, you are amazing and intelligent and badass and if they can’t see that it’s their loss.”

Abby’s eyes looked shiny as Mel spoke, her tough girl facade completely broken for the moment to expose a vulnerable teenage girl underneath. It seemed like Abby had never had someone tell her that, tell her that she was powerful and amazing in her own way, in a way no one else could ever match. So powerful that with just one mean word she could probably break Mel completely. But she could also make Mel feel whole and less alone and like she found the person she was meant to be with.

A thought popped into Mel’s head suddenly, a question that felt so urgent in that moment. “So how long are you staying here? Are you going to go back to Sussex, to them?”

Abby took another bite of the ice cream and sent Mel a reassuring smile. “They will have to drag me back to Sussex with their cold dead hands if they want me back for senior year. But something tells me they are perfectly happy the way they are right now.” Abby’s face suddenly turned back to its mischievous smirk and gleam. “Anyway, if I left who would make you blush and squirm? Certainly that’s my job.”

Abby sent Mel a wink and Mel couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth at that. Only Abigael Jameson-Caine could turn a heartfelt moment into a time to flirt. Honestly, the girl was definitely cocky and sarcastic and a touch emotionally unavailable but Mel was actually starting to enjoy those things about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm already working on the final chapter and will probably have it up sometime tmw. Please comment and I'll see you soon :) Also I'm about to finish season 2 so if you have any good show recommendations (especially ones with WLW couples) I would love to hear them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out for their project and Mel quickly becomes nervous realizing her and Abby's time together will soon be over. Will Mel take the next step and confess her feelings for Abby or will her nerves win out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! This is the last chapter of this fanfic and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and commented! I can't even begin to tell you how much your words mean to me :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and the ending!

By the second week of meetings, Mel and Abby had officially finished the project. Mel was particularly proud of the research aspect while Abby was more appreciative of the aesthetically pleasing powerpoint she had worked so hard on.

“I do have to say,” Abby said at one of their meetings, “I believe I did quite an excellent job.” Mel only smacked the girl’s shoulder in response, making the taller girl drop the smug look on her face. “What? I meant we, I did.”

Mel just rolled her eyes and closed the computer in front of them, glad to have it done with a few days to spare to work on the presentation aspect. “It’s ok, I think  _ we  _ did quite an excellent job as well.” Mel tried to imitate Abby’s posh british accent as she said the last part but knew from the scrunch of Abby’s nose she had failed miserably.

“Was that supposed to be my accent?” Abby’s eyes were alight with childish glee as she held back a laugh. 

Mel tried to scowl but she couldn’t help but watch Abby’s face with wonder. “No…” she replied, unconvincingly if Abby’s expression told her anything. “Fine, I’d like to see how well you do with an American accent!” Mel folded her arms across her chest as she watched Abby tilt her head in concentration.

She had meant the dare as a joke but when Abby opened her mouth, she only heard a perfect American accent. “Hi, I’m Mel Vera. I like to be the absolute best at everything and I’m a feminist because femisim is awesome and I love women so so much. Especially Abby who is the greatest person I’ve ever met and-” 

Abby’s perfect impression (because it’s Abby, of course it was perfect) was cut off by Mel throwing a pillow at her face. Mel giggled as she saw the pillow hit her right between the eyes, leaving Abby’s face red and eyes lit up in golden flames. 

All Mel could yell was a loud “Fuck!” before she was being attacked with the same pillow, Abby throwing it at her with so much force Mel literally fell off the bed. Before Mel could even try to get up from her position on the floor, Abby sat on top of her, pillow at the ready. Mel only let out another string of curse words between laughs as the pillow landed over and over on her chest and face.

Suddenly the door opened and both girls quickly turned their heads to see a wide eyed Macy standing in the doorway, in pajamas with a tub of ice cream in her hands awkwardly. Mel didn’t even realize how intimate they looked as Abby stayed sitting on top of her, silently happy at the taller girl’s apparent level of comfort around her. 

Macy still looked shocked at the scene before her as she opened her mouth slowly. “I didn’t know if someone was being murdered in here or…” Macy let her voice trail off as she took in their current positions.

“...Or what?” Mel found herself asking, unsure what exactly Macy thought they had been doing. However, one look at Abby’s bright red face and Mel immediately understood, visibly cringing at the awkward situation that would’ve been. 

“Don’t worry, Macy, we were just having a pillow fight.” Abby’s face was still bright red but she was trying her hardest to look smug in the moment. “I was obviously winning.” As if to prove her point, Abby brought the pillow down again, Mel giving out an “ooof” sound as it hit her square in the chest.

“Okayyyyy then…” With a last look of mixed curiosity, amusement, and confusion, Macy left the doorway, clearly done with the two of them and their weird antics.

As soon as she left, Mel and Abby glanced at each other. The light from the window reflected across Abby’s face, turning her hazel eyes molten gold, her skin a honey shade, and her usually dark hair into a golden halo. She looked angelic from Mel’s position, ethereal and powerful with the golden light on her. 

When Mel realized the two of them had been just staring at each other for a full minute, she snapped herself out of her trance and pushed Abby off of her. Abby landed with a laugh, the force snapping her out of her daze, too. Abby just sent Mel a wicked grin as they once again made eye contact now on equal level.

  
  
  


Next thing Mel knew it was Thursday night, the day before the dreaded presentation. Her body had been filled with butterflies for the past few hours, every atom she was made of buzzing and full of electricity. Mel didn’t know why she felt so nervous and restless. She had always given presentations so easily, with a practiced and relaxed precision probably enviable (especially by Macy who despised public speaking of any kind).

Maybe the part she was so nervous for wasn’t the presentation but the Abby part of it. She was sure they had had a spark earlier, an obvious, tangible spark that came with prolonged eye contact and no personal space. If she was being honest with herself, she was feeling worried. Worried that Abby’s behavior towards her was just a temporary thing. Worried that as soon as the project was over and they’d received their A, Abby would move back to her original seat and would pretend like her and Mel had never even known each other.

Mel was stuck in her thoughts sitting at the kitchen island, drinking a cup of now lukewarm tea, when her mom walked in. Marisol was already in her pajamas and robe, probably in the midst of going to bed when she had noticed Mel sulking by herself.

The sound of Marisol sitting in the chair next to her snapped Mel out of her thoughts. Mel tried to send her mom a smile, to tell her “I’m not depressed right now,” but she didn’t need to see her mom’s concerned eyes to know the smile said the exact opposite.

“Mija, is something wrong? You’ve been sitting here staring at your tea for the last hour. Maggie was watching you from the stairs for the first ten minutes then got bored.” Mel let a small smile slip onto her face at the last part, knowing that was exactly something a curious Maggie would do.

As if in response, Mel shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her tea. “I’m ok, I guess I’m just nervous for tomorrow.”

Marisol’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “You’ve never been nervous for a presentation before.” Mel looked down, not wanting to share eye contact with her mom and give away what exactly she was nervous for. “Or are you nervous that tomorrow is your last project day with Abby?” 

Mel’s head shot up, panic and confusion clear on her face. Her mom always seemed to be able to read her mind, maybe the woman was a witch. Marisol just chuckled at her daughter’s expression and placed a hand over hers tenderly.

“Honey, I know you have feelings for Abby. I’m your mother, mother’s know these things. Call it intuition.” Marisol sent a funny wink to Mel, causing her to laugh slightly and release a breath she had been holding.

“Is it that obvious?” If everyone could see Mel’s crush on Abby, she just wanted the ground to swallow her whole already to save her from anymore embarrassment.

“It’s only obvious to those that know you. I would recognize that look in your eyes anywhere. You look at her like you’re in love with her, like all you want to do is hang onto her every word and spend every minute of the day with her.” Marisol’s words hit true in Mel’s heart. That was exactly how she felt around Abby every minute that she spent with her. 

Abby was like a breath of fresh air Mel hadn’t realized she’d needed. She was hot and cold, emotional and distant, harsh and soft, so vulnerable and so strong. Abby was perfect with every ounce of her being, even her imperfections were perfect to Mel. 

“Plus,” Marisol started, a playful smile on her face, “you blush like a tomato every time she even looks at you.”

_ Oh god,  _ Mel thought as she dropped her head into her arms. Her crush was so obvious, probably to Abby too. Just the thought of Abby knowing about her feelings sent Mel’s stomach into a million knots.

“I don’t know what to do, Mom.” Mel spoke, her voice wavering with so many built up emotions. “I’m scared that after tomorrow she’ll pretend like she never even knew me. And if I tell her about my feelings...how could a girl like her ever reciprocate them? And if she rejected me? I don’t know what’s worse, her telling me she just wants to be friends or her being weirded out.” Mel knew she was being irrational, knew that Abby had opened up to Mel more than she probably had to anyone. Abby and Mel, whether they wanted to be or not, were bonded together by this project and what had occurred during it. But still, that ugly nagging voice in the back of her head wouldn’t go away.

Marisol, seeing her daughter’s clear pain, brought Mel into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around Mel’s shoulders and brought her head to rest on her chest in a way that instantly calmed Mel’s breathing. 

“Mijita, I know it’s scary to think about telling Abby about how you feel, but you are so strong and brave and I’ve never known you to back away from a challenge.” Marisol shifted their position so Mel was sitting in front of her again able to look at her face. “And I promise you, I’ve seen the way Abby looks at you too. She looks at you like you are the only thing that brings her joy in this world. Please trust me and know that she has feelings for you too.”

Mel tried to comprehend her mom’s words, to match them to Abby’s actions and that spark that had happened between them earlier. As much as that nagging voice got louder, Mel knew she could trust what her mom was saying. 

As if suddenly realizing how late it was, Marisol began to stand up. “Now, you need to go to bed if you’re going to give one of your award-winning presentations tomorrow. Think about what I said, ok? Goodnight.” With a quick but warm kiss on the forehead, Marisol left the kitchen. Mel sat at the counter, mulling over her mom’s words thoughtfully.

After a few more minutes of drinking gross lukewarm tea and deep contemplation, Mel finally made up her mind. No matter how scary it seemed, Mel was going to push back that nagging voice and confess her feelings for Abby tomorrow.

  
  
  


The presentation the next day ran as smoothly as it could possibly go. Mel was able to control her nerves enough to give a decent speech and Abby was right there as a guiding light, piping up with her own part of the presentation with an ease even Mel slightly envied. 

Their time presenting seemed like less than it really was, being finished in a total of five minutes as a mixture of attentive and asleep students gave them a round of applause for their hard work. Honestly, the whole thing was just a blur to Mel. At a later time she was probably going to kick herself for not even thinking about the presentation but at the moment all she could see was Abby. 

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the class, Mel’s stomach was in knots at full force, her palms slightly sweaty and feeling lightheaded. She turned her head and found Abby staring at her expectantly, her hazel eyes bright with...nerves? Was Abby nervous too? There was something strange about the crease between her eyebrows, the harsh tapping of her foot, and the way she clasped her hands together tightly. 

“I just wanted-”

“Can I ask you-”

Both girls started talking at the same time, abruptly cutting off and starting to laugh at their shared awkwardness. Abby nodded her head at Mel as if to tell her to go ahead and speak. Mel sent her a nervous smile as she thought back to the speech she had prepared last night that had seemed way more important than the speech for the presentation.

“I just wanted to say,” Mel started, hearing the nerves in her voice, “that at the start of this project I was really annoyed at the idea and dreading this whole thing. Like I can’t even begin to tell you how much I hate group projects.”

Abby’s smirk fell easily onto her face, as if it were a mask ready at a moment’s notice. “Wow, that really makes me feel great.” Her voice was deadpan and made Mel’s eyes go wide at the misunderstanding.

“BUT, there’s a but, doing this project with you has been amazing, to say the least.” Mel watched as Abby’s eyes went softer around the edges, the smirk slipping off again to be replaced with a genuine smile. “You have made this whole thing so fun and interesting and I feel like we’ve really bonded and gotten to know each other over these two weeks. And I don’t want to just go back to how we were before.”

Mel’s hands were shaking by now and she was only partially aware of the classroom emptying around them. “I don’t want to not talk to you anymore. I want to know more about you, joke around with you, have serious conversations with you, and-”

Suddenly, Mel’s words were cut off as Abby surged forward and connected their lips. For a first kiss it was slightly rushed and awkward because of the height difference but Mel felt like she was floating on clouds. Abby’s lips were softer and warmer than she ever thought possible and she just wanted to drag her fingers through her dark curls. She didn’t know if the kiss lasted for five seconds or five hours as she felt like she was in a completely different universe.

Abigael Jameson-Caine was kissing her. Abby. The girl she had been quickly falling for for the past two weeks. Just feeling Abby’s warm hands cup her cheeks, pressing her lips to Mel’s with such fire and desperation, filled her with exhilaration.

Too soon, Abby pulled away. Her lips were redder than usual, her cheeks flushed, and hazel eyes brighter than she’d ever seen. Abby’s curls were slightly ruffled thanks to Mel’s fingers in a careless moment. Mel was sure she looked even more disheveled, her brain still trying to catch up with what exactly had just happened.

For a second both of them just stared at each other, taking in all of their feelings and the kiss. 

_ God, that kiss,  _ Mel thought, her mind already racing a million miles as she thought about Abby’s lips and fiery skin against hers.

“Do you…” Abby began, her voice softer and more unsure than she’d ever heard. “Do you want to go on a date with me, Mel Vera?” Abby’s whole body radiated nervous energy, her heeled foot tapping loudly against the gray tiled floor of the classroom. She wasn’t sure if it was this kiss or seeing how nervous Abby was too, but Mel was suddenly filled with a confidence she hadn’t felt before.

“I don’t know…” Mel began, taking this moment to tease Abby’s obvious nerves. Abby just narrowed her eyes and hit her shoulder roughly, not in the mood for games. Mel chuckled at the girl’s obvious frustration. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you, Abigael Jameson-Caine.  _ Especially _ after that kiss.”

Abby’s whole face broke out into a wicked grin, her eyes turning sensual as she spoke. “Just wait till you see what I can really do with my mouth.”

And in usual Abby fashion, she swiftly left the room as Mel’s whole body seemed to turn red at her words. Mel watched Abby go and noticed how she had an extra swing in her hips, only making her blush even worse. With a last grin and a wink, Abby exited the doorway.

Mel had survived a project with the devil and had found herself a girlfriend in the process. Yes, Abby was frustrating, cocky, and an emotional rollercoaster at times, but Mel wouldn’t have her any other way. Who knew that Mel would end up going on a date with Abigael Jameson-Caine, the beautiful, british badass that had stolen her heart in just the matter of two weeks.

Throughout the rest of the day, Mel couldn’t help the grin on her face as she thought back to Abby’s kiss. She couldn’t wait to see where this journey and this date would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this fanfic! I'm already planning some high school AU one-shots off of this story (they will probably be able to be read alone or in the order published). Thank you to all of your comments and kudos, I really appreciate it! Please let me know if you have any one-shot ideas you'd like me to write in the future and I'll see you again soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and you'll continue to read my story! I'll try to update everyday and am planning about three chapters. Again, please leave comments. See you next time :)


End file.
